100 Fruits Basket Drabbles
by forgetablelove
Summary: This is all 100 drabbles WIP of Fruits Basket drabbles I am writing for the LJ comm of drabbles 100. It includes the ships: KyoTohru, ShigureAkito, ShigureRen, HaruRin and a drabbles that are just about characters.
1. Only the Beginning

I handled the Kana situation. He wasn't allowed to threaten the secret with the excuse of "love." He was taught his place, and he has a constant reminder so he won't make the same mistake again.

Now Tohru Honda.

I see no threat in her. Not now. She knows the secret, so she won't love one of them. She won't break their confidence by telling others because she is naïve.

She is safe for now.

But if she causes problems then this is only the beginning, and rest assured, I will finish this. I will finish her if need be.


	2. Selfishly in the Middle

I'm lost in the middle of this curse. This wretched, life-altering curse. This is not what it was supposed to be like.

I was never told as a child it would be so hard. I can't grow close to anyone in fear of having to reject them, or more accurately, having them reject me.

I pretend to be nice, kind, and everything they want me to be. But I'm not. I'm so selfish that I have to be there.

I'm in the middle of this lonely path the curse had led me, but I can't see an end in sight.


	3. Means to an End

A means to an end.

That's all it was.

I wanted revenge; I needed to hurt her.

Not physically. I'd never be able to bring myself to hurt her physically, but I wanted to hurt her emotionally which is much worse.

I wanted to see the pain in her eyes when she found out. I wanted to relish in knowing she felt the same stab of betrayal and hurt as I did when I find out.

But I never imagined how it would end.

I never imagined the guilt and loneliness afterward.

It was just a means to an end.


	4. Surreal

It felt surreal.

Pain echoed in my body, yet I felt this gentle touch.

Brief. Soft. Genuine. Unreal.

Concern in his voice and the familiar warmth of his breath was almost too much to comprehend. It was as if this is what I dreamt.

Maybe this is my heaven.

Maybe the fall was so great I died. It seems impossible though.

But living in the Sohma household I learned nothing is really impossible.

"Please be alright," he whispered softly as I felt the touch of his lips on mine and the gentle feel of a tear falling.

My first kiss.


	5. The Last Time

She was kind and trusting. She trusted me.

But I chose myself over her. I chose my secret over her life.

It wasn't a fair choice since I was taught to keep my secret no matter the consequences. But still... She trusted me. She was kind to me, yet I watched her die.

She was my safe haven from the Sohma curse. She didn't know, nor did she ask questions. She just was there. She accepted me at face value.

But I watched her die. The last time I saw her it was only to choose to watch her die.


	6. Watch for Hours

I could do it for hours.

Watching her clean. Watching her work.

Her bright smile and her lovely laughter… they are both tantalizing. Her eagerness just to work and earn her money, to be active is too inspiring not to watch.

But she loves Kyo. I know she loves him, and he loves her.

I'd rather her be happy with Kyo and have him her he loves her like she deserves then to watch her live alone.

I mean, I can always watch her. And no one can stop being watching her for hours on end if I wish to.


	7. Change in a Day

A day can change everything. One day can start a change of events that can change everything. And everyone.

One day you are just friends. Maybe small flirtation, but mostly you are just good friends. You just enjoy their laughter, their strength, even their mood swings. As long as they are being who they are.

The next day, you are something else. You have felt the change. A subtle change at best, but a change nonetheless. A kiss. A word.

A day can change your relationship just as rapidly as a gentle kiss can when you're supposed to be unconsciousness.


	8. A Family Finally

Mere weeks changed my life.

I stayed with the Sohmas for weeks, and I was forced to leave. Well, not "forced." It was my choice, really! No one forced me to move in with my grandfather. I chose to.

I knew all along that I wanted to stay. But after a few days with my grandfather, where I was supposed to live, I couldn't help but miss them.

When Yuki and Kyo came to get me--together!--I was overjoyed. I realized I had a home finally. They had a family again.

In mere weeks, the Sohmas was my family.


	9. Already Broken

_I probably only have months to live,_ she thought.

Akito was just sitting there, watching time slowly tick by. She was barely 20, yet this is supposed to be the last year of her life. She could swear she felt herself grow worse and worse by the day.

Her body was breaking down daily, hourly, with every moment that passed. Her spirit was already broken. It had barely taken months to have them look past her destiny and instear fear her. Fear her as the god she is.

_I probably only have a month or two to live,_ she thought.


	10. A Woman

It had been years.

Akito looked in the mirrior. She looked like a man, but she was a woman underneath.

She was supposed to dress, look, and sound like a man, but she wasn't. No amount of training and abuse could really change that. She could try as hard as she could to be the man they wanted her to be, but part of her will always be a woman.

A woman who would always love a man.

It had been years, and it seemed he hadn't forgotten either when he looked at her that way and spoke those words.


	11. Crimson Red

It's red. It's crimson.

No, it's just a dark red. A dark crimson red.

It's filled with promise, though, most people would not agree with me. It holds to promise of revenge, of pain. It tells me they are feeling the same pain I am. Only their pain is physical and can be seen; my pain is inside and emotional. No one knows my pain, and I'll be damned if I let people think they know my pain.

Of course, I'm already damned. I was born damned. The cat thinks he's cursed, but if he only knew...

Crimson. Red. Blood.


	12. Shades of Grey

Shigure looked at the blank page in front of him and sighed. The paper was white, and the ink in the pen in his hand promised to be black.

Nothing was ever black and white really.

He saw the world in the shades of grey. The darker the grey the more pain and sadness it represents; the lightest represents the love and happiness. Simple, but complex.

The grey that represented love was so light it would almost be white. However, betrayal would be close to the darkest grey possible without being black.

He had seen both. In the same woman.


	13. Her Color

She is so pure, so innocent. It is almost unbelievable.

Hanajima saw Tohru's aurora each time she saw her. It never changed. Never darkened, and it couldn't lighten. She never lost what made her Tohru. Even when she was, unbeknownst to Hanajima, living with in a tent, she never wavered. She stayed the same, glowing with the same innocence, purity, optimistic attitude, and aurora as she always had. She never let the world get her down. She always looked for the good in everything: people, situations, places. Even Hanajima and Arisa.

Tohru's aurora was always white to Hanajima. Pure white.


	14. Darker Version

He snaps. His demeanor goes cold, raging cold. He seems to be caught in his anger. His slightly unfounded anger.

The normally kind, softhearted, and pushover Haru turns into Black Haru, an angry, raging bull. He can't help becoming someone else, a darker version of himself.

But he's still Haru to her. He'd always just be Haru. He'd always be someone she could easily talk to about anything, and he would always be a caring listener.

He never became Black Haru when he was just around her, because they understood each other. They understand each other's insecurities, pride, and coldness.


	15. Fighting

Kyo glared at Yuki. He stood there and didn't say a word. He stared back at Kyo unflinchingly.

"Ready to fight?" Kyo snarled.

"Of course," Yuki said in a bored voice. "We do nothing else."

"We are enemies," Kyo said.

"It's getting old."

"I know," Kyo admitted reluctantly. He tore his eyes away from Yuki's gaze and looked towards the horizon.

"Forget about winning. Whatever you want."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kyo's eyes snapped over to Yuki.

"You've trained as hard as you could, and I've won." Yuki shook his head and walked away without another word.


	16. Spring is

Hatori looked up at the sky. The snow had stopped weeks ago, but it melts slowly. The melting snow turns to water which nourishes the grass and flowers. The greenery blooms and becomes springs.

Spring. Kana. Kana was spring.

Kana was the first and only one that told Hatori that the melting snow become spring, not water. She was so optimistic, so beautiful. Kana. Sweet Kana, his sweet Kana.

Kana was gone, though, but spring happened each year. It was inevitable. Predictable. Spring came after winter. Spring came when the snow melted.

Spring is the memory of Kana and change.


	17. Monster

He was a monster without his beads. She shook her head sadly and stared at her adorable son. He had orange hair, and if that didn't set him apart enough he also had to wear beads or become that creature.

"Kyo, don't take off those beads!" she chastised her son when she saw him start to slip off.

Her young son stopped instantly and glanced at her. "Mom..." he started to whine.

"Go play. But don't take those beads off!"

"If the beads do come off, you'd become an it, a monster, an abomination," she finished so he couldn't hear.


	18. Leeks or No Leeks

"Do I smell leeks?!"

Tohru grinned and turned to see Kyo coming into the kitchen looking outraged. "Yes. Fresh from Yuki's garden!" She gestured towards the pot on the stove.

"Tohru--" he started to complain.

"No worry. I made you some leek-free."

Kyo seemed to be taken back by her statement.

"Just say thank you," Yuki demanded from the table.

Kyo turned to glare at Yuki this time.

"Oh no need to tell me thanks," Tohru jumped in to try to prevent a fight.

"Thanks," Kyo muttered ungratefully. Tohru sighed with relief and saw Yuki just shake his head.


	19. A Woman's Hair

He toyed with her hair gently while she slept peacefully, softly wrapping the purple hair around his finger and then letting go. He watched it unwrap itself and fall back into place.

He tilted his head to the side to watch her better. She had soft purple and short, but womanly. She might not know it, but her hair was one of the most feminine thing about her and one he loved.

Shigure leaned down and kissed Akito's forehead after he brushed her hair back lightly.

Even with short, purple hair and acting like a man, she was all female.


	20. Smiles and Eyes

She was always smiling, but it didn't always reach her eyes.

Her eyes were green. A simple color, but when her smile reached her eyes they seemed extraordinary. They shined with enthusiasm and joy. Pure joy. She found the joy in everything and everyone. Her green eyes could light up like no one else's. She never stopped smiling.

Well, she did stop smiling sometimes. Not often and not as much as she should. She always wants to please everyone, but herself. It was heartbreaking when she did cry. Her green eyes filled with tears she tried so hard to suppress.


	21. Bound

The Sohma family wasn't normal. How could it be with many of its members cursed?

Even the members who weren't cursed might as well be. They lived with the secret. They had to wonder why their relatives weren't normal before they were told.

Even with the animosity between different members of the family, they all had a strange, but permanent bond. The curse bound the family together. It bound anyone else that happened to find the secret out to the family indefinitely.

But was the curse a normal family bound?

The curse changed lives. But most predominately, it bound lives.


	22. The Cycle

It's a never ending cycle. A circle. But multi-dimensional. It's a sphere.

It repeats over and over again. Never stopping. Never halting for even a brief lapse in time.

It never breaks. It's perfect.

Love, animosity, lust, revenge, victory.

It's all a cycle, a circle, a sphere.

Vengeance, hope, hate, admiration, forgiveness.

Shigure sighed and looked out the window. He had watched his family follow the cycle, feed the circle, and each time he didn't open his mouth.

He didn't want to loose what he had. He had what almost no one else in this family had... He had love.


	23. Not My Father

"He's not my father," Kyo denied angrily.

"Oh? Most children live with their parents... you live with Kazuma," Rin said with moderate frustration and distain.

"He's not my father."

"Then move out."

"What?" Kyo asked with surprised.

"If he's not your father, then move out."

"Fine, I will."

Kazuma stood outside the hospital room door holding the beverages he had left to fetch. He knew leaving Rin and Kyo alone was a bad idea, but he never thought she'd egg Kyo on so blatantly.

A small pain developed in Kazuma's chest when he heard Kyo deny him with such passion.


	24. Her Son, the Monster

_He was a beautiful baby_, she thought with frustration, _what happened?_

The beads on his wrist were like a beacon to her screaming of his difference. He wasn't beautiful; he was a monster. She felt despair claw at her insides as she watched her son be shunned by the Sohmas and other children.

They knew.

No one had to tell them, but they knew he was different. They could see the ugliness that was inside him. It wasn't buried all that deep in the first place.

He was her son, but she couldn't find it in herself to love him.


	25. Diamond in the Rough

She was a diamond in the rough. She wasn't perfect, and her setting certainly wasn't ideal or beautiful. She was beautiful. Completely, utterly beautiful.

What she lacked in grace and femininity, she certainly gained in authority and power. She controlled with a steel fist and a ruthless heart. As ruthless as only a woman could be.

Shigure knew all too well that hell had no fury like a woman scorned. And Akito was a woman.

Instead of glitz and glamour of a jewel or gem, she was strength, emotional and physical, like an unbreakable but beautiful diamond in the rough.


	26. Responsibility

Akito glared at Kureno and asked suddenly, "Do you know what it's like to be born just to die?"

Kureno, looking bored, shook his head without answering.

"Of course you don't. No one does. But everyone acts as though they do. That's wrong. They're wrong. I was born to die and with that comes responsibility."

"Responsibility?"

"I have a responsibility to accept my destiny, my role in this curse."

"To die?"

"How'd you know?" Akito replied with a small, sick laugh.

_To me,_ Kureno thought, _you seem to just enjoy causing pain and having total control over people. Like me._


	27. Stop Death

_Death._

His mother committed suicide over his curse. He was too young then to save her.

He watched as Kyoko Honda got hit by a car. In front of him. Covered in blood. He could have saved her, but instead he let death take her. His curse had stopped him from pulling her to safety and saving her.

Finding Tohru on the ground, he felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't stop the tears as he begged Tohru not to die.

He wished there was a way he was sure to stop death from taking her from him.


	28. Meeting in an Empty Room

It happened during a Sohma celebration of the New Year. All the family had gathered, creating the perfect cover. It was almost too easy for the two to slip away.

They met in an empty room. Neither really do what to say.

"Rin-chan..." he whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Haru-chan, hello," Rin spoke for the first time.

They stopped a few inches from each other. Quietly, Haru pulled Rin in his arms and held her close for a moment. She looked up at him and he pressed his lips to hers.

Their first kiss. Just as midnight striked.


	29. The Scent

The scent was strong, filling the room with an ownership.

Shigure looked at Akito beside him. She was sleeping soundly. She slept so peacefully it was hard to imagine her normally cruel and hateful nature. A soft smiled played on her lips making him reach out and stroked his thumb across them. She stirred, but didn't wake.

Her smell filled the air--their smell actually. It was the scent of sex... No one would mistake it for something other than what it was. The scent of sex was like sex itself--primal and carnal, unmistakable and distinguishable, strong and intense.


	30. Her Voice

Her voice was music--biting, sharp, smooth, and melodious. Her words well planned and executed with malice as if it was a strategy to take down those around her she disliked and bringing those she loved higher.

He was thankful that she was one of them that she loved. Truly, deeply loved. He loved the sound of her voice as it helped create harmony within him. It kept him centered. She kept him centered.

The sound of her voice was so familiar, so deliberate, and intelligent. It haunted him, and brought Haru closer to the edge when Rin rejected him.


	31. A Single Touch

It was feather-like, a brief moment of contact, but it sent power shivers down her spine.

Rin looked into Haru's eyes, trying to look strong though her heart was melting. He had a way of producing this reaction from her--making her feel weak. But she liked it. She liked the shivers and waves of pleasure that a single touch could create within her despite her control.

He looked as lost as she felt, looking into her eyes with passion and love. The intense look in his eyes was almost more alluring then the touch of his skin against hers.


	32. The Taste of Hatred

Ren tasted like spite and malice. It was an intense hatred that she could never replace. Shigure hated the way she tasted, but he didn't stop. He felt as if this was the only way to release his anger and betrayal at Akito.

Ren's cold hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, making Shigure want to push her away. Pulling her closer, his tongue swirled around her mouth, gathering her hated flavor on his tongue.

Her passion, he knew, was because of her hatred for a daughter she should have loved.

And he did love.


	33. A Sight to Behold

It was a sight to behold. Kyo's arms were wrapped around her, Tohru, hugging her tightly, risking turning to cat form out in the open for a brief moment of contact.

Kyo was hugged her, and for the first time, he didn't change forms.

The expression on his face was pure amazement; the expression on face was astonishment as she looked up at him.

It was impossible...

Unless the curse was broken. But there had been no undeniable sign, no earth shattering moment that the cursed were free from its power.

It was a sight to behold.

He was free...


	34. Colorless or Transparent

_The liquid was colorless._

_No, it's transparent._

Rin contemplated the liquid in the bag of her IV drip as the silence echoed around her. Thinking about something so frivolous was easier than thinking about what was really bothering her, what was weighing on her heart.

_Haru._

_Colorless or transparent?_

Akito had put Rin in the hospital. She had been angry that Rin and Haru cared about each other. Their lives weren't determined and ruled by the Sohma curse.

_The liquid is a colorless transparency,_ she decided before she realized she had nothing left to think about other than Haru now.


	35. On the Roof

Tohru sat on the roof with Yuki and Kyo on either side of her. Their warmth radiated off their bodies and cut the biting chill of the autumn night.

The sun had set an hour ago, but they hadn't moved yet, all three too wrapped up in their own private thoughts to move. She smiled, wondering how it had come to this. How had the three ended up on the roof together? Kyo and Yuki hated each other; she barely knew the boys herself.

Yet she was there with them, and they both were her friends, albeit not each other's.


	36. The Best Lovers

Shigure kissed Ren deeply, his tongue probing to taste her. She wrapped out arms around his back and pressed her body to his.

The passion she exhibited wasn't untainted; she was angry. She was jealous of her daughter, angry of the attention Akito received from her father. Shigure's passion was fueled be his anger that Akito had chosen Kureno over him.

Shigure ran his fingers through her hair. Ren moaned low in the back of her throat suddenly. He roughly pulled her head back by the hair and began to kiss her now exposed neck.

Enemies made the best lovers.


	37. The Stranger

The man was handsome too, Arisa had noted with a bit of shame. His eyes were kind -- confused, but kind.

When she saw the unnamed stranger again, she approached him and engaged him awkwardly in conversation. Her brazen behavior was rewarded with lunch. After the meal, he stroked her hair gently and a stirring in her heart told her that was his personal way of saying "I love you", but something in his eyes told her she'd never seen the stranger again.

Despite sharing lunch and talk, she knew he was more of anonymity than any other person could be.


	38. Teammates Unneeded

Kyo watched from the sidelines as the other children picked their teammates. It was evident that no one wanted him on their team. They sensed his difference, even if they didn't know it.

Kyo realized he didn't want to be on a team; he'd rather be by himself. Martial arts were a perfect sport for him. It gave him an outlet to his frustration and anger over his curse and a chance to beat Yuki at something. He was able to practice by himself or spar with Kazuma if he wanted.

Teammates were not something Kyo needed -- neither were friends.


	39. Blue Sky

The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue.

Yuki sighed. He wanted to savor the perfect spring day.

But something in him couldn't. Something was hindering his enjoyment by reminding him that that he was alone.

He could see a few couples embracing from where he stood by the tree, isolated and alone.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Haru, but before he could wave and call a greeting, Rin joined him and they embraced.

Yuki stood frozen under the flawless blue sky as he watched two of people cursed like him hug, longing to hug someone himself.


	40. Mud

The water had a murky brown covering over it, making it impossible to for Rin to see her reflection.

She sighed and kicked at the puddle with her foot uselessly. Her foot coming back with its tip covered with mud.

A soft, misty rain began to fall, and she looked up in surprised despite her wet surroundings.

Someone wrapped their arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She leaned against him, knowing instinctively who it was. No one else would hold her like this.

The rain started to fall harder, creating more mud on the ground.


	41. It's Pink

"It's pink."

"It's pretty, Ayame."

"Ritsu, it's pink."

"It's long-sleeved!"

"It's still pink."

"It's pretty. It will be flattering on you!"

"Ritsu, I refuse to where something pink, long-sleeved or not!"

"Calm down. Don't you want to look nice for the festival?"

"I can look nice in something that's not pink. I've done it before."

"Ayame, pink is a good color. It will be flattering against your skin tone!"

"I don't care. I'm not wearing pink."

"Fine, then wear red. The color doesn't suit you well, you know."

"I don't care what 'suits' me. It's not pink."

"I wear pink."


	42. True Colors

It was her power, her sixth sense, her gift and her curse.

Saki could sense their auras. The colors melted and blended together, contrasting against some and complimenting others.

The peers that mocked her had darker shades of their aura during their taunting, but not always. It was a battle to which of the colors were more predominate, those representing their cruel taunting and those representing their behavior beyond the teasing.

Despite her knowledge of the otherwise, she still liked to believe everyone's lighter colors were their true colors. She even liked to believe her own lighter colors were stronger.


	43. Unbalanced

The solstice meant that the days were as long as the nights, creating an equal balance. Kyo didn't feel balanced. He felt rage, a cold rage that stirred his soul.

A cold laugh echoed outside, making him cringe. They were laughing at him. At his failure, at his curse.

Unable to contain his anger any longer, Kyo punched the wall in hopes of releasing some of his frustration.

The laughter continued, and the rage continued to boil within him.

The balance that the solstice represented failed to reach Kyo, though it seemed to reach the people laughing at him outside.


	44. Normal Sunrise

Ren sighed heavily and looked upward.

There was light breaking through the dark skies in the distance. The sun was rising. She frowned, glancing behind her toward the door she had just come out of. It was tightly shut; there was no light coming from the cracks, signaling the person inside was sleeping.

Ren reached down and straightened her clothes.

The sunrise was pretty, but normal, just a mixture of yellows, reds, and oranges. The clouds surrounding the protruding colors were a dark purple. It seemed like such an ordinary sunrise, but Ren had sweet revenge pumping through her veins.


	45. Towards Him

The sunset wrapped around him; before he knew it, night had fallen.

Kyo sat in his gruesome cat form by the lake, unmoving. A cold breeze picked up suddenly and chilled him to his core.

There were footsteps in the distance in the surrounding woods. It was clear a moment later they were rushing towards him, not away. They were rapid, like the person was running.

A moment later, the figure was upon him. She stood there, frozen in fear. Her face was twisted in a mixture of pain and fright.

Tohru began to cry when she saw him. "Kyo!"


	46. Knew Too Much

She knew too much. Her body shook with the knowledge. Her mind ran away from her. She couldn't handle knowing; she couldn't bear the blame.

Kana-- his sweet Kana --knew too much, saw too much. Akito made sure she regretted it; Hatori made sure she forgot it.

Her eyes were unfocused, her whole conscious burdened with their secret.

Hatori buried her memories easily. He hated himself for it, but he hated himself more for making such memories with her to create guilt and blame that she couldn't cope.

He split between happiness and regret when she married someone else.


	47. Might Not Be Enough

Shigure knew it wasn't enough.

His love for Akito wasn't enough for her to choose him over Kureno. It wasn't enough to make her to love him in return.

Sleeping with Ren was the revenge he sought, yet it wasn't enough to numb the pain of rejection or remove the burden of his love.

He wondered if his plan was enough to break the curse. He hoped that whatever she had inside her and whatever she did, would be enough to free them all of their weight.

But Tohru might not be enough to break the curse on her own.


	48. Last Word

All he could see were abstract shapes coming closer to him. Spots of color were here and there; unclear objects somewhere in the distance. He didn't know how close they were to him actually.

He opened his other eye-- nothing changed.

"He's half blind in one eye," someone whispered gravely.

"That damn Akito," a more familiar voice muttered.

"Otherwise, he's fine."

"I'm not sure he will agree with you."

"Are you sure he's okay?" This voice was sweet, angelic but riddled with anxiety.

"He'll be fine Kana."

"Kana" was the last word he heard when Hatori drifted back to sleep.


End file.
